kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackelyn McKenna
Jackelyn McKenna, Jack to her carefully selected friends, is the MCSID operative assigned to MDFN Heisenberg. Early Life Jackelyn McKenna was born on Ceres, the fabled Gateway to the Belt, on 21 March 2383, to Edward and Alyse McKenna. In 2385, just after Jackelyn's second birthday, Edward was killed in a mining accident on the belt. Alyse, thinking of her child first, attempted to return to Mars. Her mother lacked the financial means, and the two were forced to remain on Ceres, a criminal haven. Where most youths saw the opportunity to prey upon the weak, Jack saw an opportunity to help them. She began by aiding Marshalls on warrants with information she had gathered from the world around her. Over time, she even began to bring the Marshall's targets into the open, using anything from simple deception to elaborate, intensely prepared schemes. This unique combination of skills, particularly in a young woman of only 15 years at the time, caught the eye of a visiting Intelligence officer. Officer Deglin Tincher of the Defense Forces Intelligence division provided for Alyse and, more importantly, Jack's safe passage to Mars. Once safely settled outside the Martian capital of Fortuna, Jack began training at the Mars Intelligence Center. By age twenty seven, she had surpassed her instructors' expectations, and was handed her first assignment. Deployment At age twenty seven, Operative McKenna was assigned as the Intelligence Liaison aboard MDFN Heisenberg. McKenna was aboard the Berg at the time of the Accord, and remained through the duration of the Third Extrasolar War, playing a subtle role in most of the Heisenberg's support operations. When the supply package for the severely injured Corde Detrick was stolen by the Martian pirate Julius "Blackbeard" Frakes, McKenna engaged the pirate in an extended hand to hand duel, preventing his escape until he could be eliminated. McKenna aided Captain Rease in organizing the relief effort following the Dark Dawn. McKenna would go on to join Admiral Rease aboard his new command, MDFN Arbiter. Personal Life Jackelyn lived a largely solitary life, confiding in a small group of close friends. The test of battle only served to strengthen these friendships, and to solidify her belief that she had everything she needed. As her career progressed, McKenna found herself serving with Captain Bernard Rease aboard MDFN Heisenberg. The two quickly developed a close friendship, which ultimately blossomed into a relationship. Following the Dark Dawn, Rease and McKenna were married. The two continued to serve together long after the war aboard MDFN Arbiter, the galaxy's first Dreadnought. Personality and Traits Growing up on Ceres had a profound effect on Jack. She keeps anyone she doesn't consider a friend very distant. Those fortunate enough to be counted among her friends, or her family, are quickly drawn in, and kept very close, as life on Ceres is often lost very suddenly. To those who don't know her, she can seem quite cold and uncaring, but those she cares for see a radically different side of her, warm, kind, and fiercely protective. Jack breaks the mould of the typical Domain intel operator, as most have liquid nitrogen coursing through their veins. Jack sees the galaxy, and its peoples, as misguided, but not inherently bad. She doesn't see deception around every corner, or feel the need to employ it with everyone she meets. In her eyes, an operator's greatest asset is the truth. Category:Mars